Tony Rebel
Tony Rebel (born Patrick George Anthony Barrett, 15 January 1962, Manchester Parish, Jamaica) is a Jamaican reggae deejay. He was initially a singer, appearing as Papa Tony or Tony Ranking in local talent contests and on sound systems including Sugar Minott's 'Youth Promotion'. His first release was the single "Casino" that appeared in 1988 on the MGB record label, although his career took off when he worked with Donovan Germain's Penthouse setup in the early 1990s. He had a big hit in 1990 with "Fresh Vegetable", and established a singjay style of delivery. He is notable as one of the few dreadlocked 'cultural' deejays of the ragga era. In 1992 he signed a deal with Columbia Records who released Vibes of the Times, a predominantly reggae fusion album, the following year. It spawned some of his more well known international singles such as the title track "Vibes of the Times" and "Nazerite Vow" both of which had accompanying music videos. In 1994 he founded his record label, 'Flames'. That same year, he held a reggae festival named Rebel Salute in Mandeville, Jamaica. It has developed into an annual event through his production company, Flames Productions, and is held every year on his birthday... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel * Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *No sessions Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1990 *26 July 1990: Mandela Story () Penthouse *09 December 1990: Tell A Story (7") Capricorn International ;1991 *10 March 1991: The Herb (Penthouse) *15 March 1991 (BFBS) (and Macka B): DJ Unity (single) Penthouse *24 March 1991: ? *05 April 1991 (BFBS): Dancehall Business (7") *14 April 1991: Fresh Vegetable () Penthouse *04 May 1991 (with Redrose): Gun Talk (12") Greensleeves GRED 304 *15 June 1991: War On Crime () Penthouse *28 June 1991 (BFBS): War And Crime (12") Penthouse *09 November 1991 (and Beres Hammond): Respect & Honour (7") Penthouse *16 November 1991 (and Beres Hammond): Respect & Honour (7") Penthouse *21 December 1991 (and Macka B): DJ Unity (single) Penthouse ;1992 *09 February 1992: Rude Boy Soldier (split 12" EP with Sly, Leo & Gussie P. - Rude Boy Soldier / The Cutter) Gussie *22 February 1992 (BFBS): Rude Boy Soldier (split 12" EP with Sly, Leo & Gussie P. - Rude Boy Soldier / The Cutter) Gussie *03 October 1992: Success (7") Xterminator *04 October 1992 (BFBS): Success (7") Xterminator ;1993 *24 September 1993 (with Garnet Silk and Half Pint): Jah Love Inna We (7") Sky High *September 1993 (XFM) (with Garnet Silk and Half Pint): Jah Love Inna We (7") Sky High *02 October 1993 (with Garnet Silk and Half Pint): Jah Love Inna We (7") Sky High *08 October 1993 (BFBS) (with Garnet Silk and Half Pint): Jah Love Inna We (7") Sky High *30 October 1993: Said & Done (Mix 1) (7") Digital B *06 November 1993 (BFBS): Said & Done (Mix 1) (7") Digital B *13 November 1993: Said & Done (Mix 1) (7") Digital B ;1994 *14 January 1994: Teach The Children (7 inch) Digital B *09 December 1994 (& Wayne Wonder): Cross Over The Bridge (7") Penthouse ;1995 *12 May 1995 (& Cocoa T): We Can Live It Up (12 inch) Xterminator *26 May 1995 (& Cocoa T): We Can Live It Up (12 inch) Xterminator ;1996 *04 April 1996: Human Blood (Penthouse) *05 April 1996: Human Blood (Penthouse) *13 April 1996 (BFBS): 'Human Blood (7")' (Penthouse) ;1998 *March 1998 (FSK): Sabbath Meditation (7") Flames *12 March 1998: Sabbath Meditation () white label *18 March 1998: Sabbath Meditation (7") Flames *31 March 1998: Sabbath Meditation (7") Flames pre-release *19 May 1998: Life Is No Joyride (7”) Joyride *09 June 1998: Life Is No Joyride (7”) Joyride *25 June 1998: Life Is No Joyride (7”) Joyride ;1999 *10 August 1999: The Herb (7") Penthouse *15 August 1999 (BFBS): The Herb (7") Penthouse *29 September 1999 (& Macka B): What's Going On? (7") Flames *25 November 1999 (Radio Eins) (& Macka B): What's Going On? (7") Flames ;2000 *06 January 2000: Survival (Penthouse) *09 January 2000 (BFBS): Survival (7") Penthouse *13 January 2000 (Radio Eins): Survival (7") Penthouse *26 January 2000: Survival (7 inch) Penthouse External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists